


The Fighter

by littlehouse222



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehouse222/pseuds/littlehouse222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post 3X09) Felicity falls apart when she hears a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighter

She didn't want to believe that he was dead. He couldn't be. She didn't want him to be dead. He couldn't say that he loved her and... So she went home. Trying to hold back her tears but as soon as her front door was closed, she started crying. She collapsed on her couch, bringing her knees to her chest and cried for long minutes... Then, she decided to change into something more comfortable and to clean her face. She clicked on a remote and random songs from her playlist started. She couldn't stand the silence.  
She just got out the bathroom when she heard that song. She always loved that group, but this song hit too close to her heart.

_“The lover held her love,_  
 _She begged him not to go,_  
 _The fighter wrapped his gloves,_  
 _The fighter said I know I know I know,_  
 _Just this one last time,_  
 _I swear you'll still be mine,_  
 _But he can't promise much,_  
 _He goes for one last touch, one last touch”_

The last time he went to his death, she begged him not to go, he had no chance against Slade. But he came back. This time, she didn't beg him to stay. She knew that his sister’s life was in danger, so couldn't ask him to stay. She didn't ask him to stay, but he said that he loved her and he kissed her forehead.

_“Maybe we were meant to be lonely, lonely_  
 _Maybe we were meant to be on our own,_  
 _Loneliness has always been with me, with me_  
 _Maybe we don't have to be all alone”_

Oliver wanted to be alone. He told her multiple times that because of the life that he led he couldn't be with anyone. But then, they had “one date” and during it he told her that he was wrong. He could be with someone. He could be with her. They could have a life together. But everything changed quickly. Too quickly. She still remembered the feeling of his lips against hers. Some nights, she could still feel his breath against her face, his nose against hers, his hands on her face. Some nights everything was perfect. But in the morning, she always woke up alone.

_“And she's in love with him,  
But lovers don't always win”_

Lovers don't always win. She felt like she won then lost everything the next moment. He told her that he loved her then he was...

_“The lover held her love,_  
 _She begs him not to go,_  
 _She unwraps his gloves,_  
 _The lover said I know I know I know,_  
 _Kissed his trembling lips,_  
 _She touched his fingertips,_  
 _Somehow they both know,_  
 _He's not comin' home, comin' home”_

She grabbed the remote and activated 'repeat' then, slowly she let herself fall down, not bothering to go to her couch. She just lay there, on the floor, listening to this song again and again. Her eyes red from the tears, she fell asleep like that.

That's how Ray found her in the morning. He was worried because she didn't answer her phone. Her door was not locked so after waiting a few minutes of only hearing a song, he came in. When he saw her on the floor, he thought she was hurt so he ran to her. She woke up, whispering Oliver's name but when she saw Ray, she told him to let her go, she didn't want him to touch her, she just wanted to be alone. Ray didn't want her to be alone, he tried to talk to her, to understand what happened. After a few minutes, he got up and lowered the music, the same music that had played since she came home.  
“Do you want me to call someone?”  
She told him that she wanted to be alone, that he needed to go.  
“I will leave when you will not be alone anymore.”  
“I am meant to be lonely.”  
He looked at her and she got up, opened her front door, told him to leave and disappeared into her bedroom. He found her cellphone, on silent, on her couch. He saw a lot of texts and missed calls and he was trying to unlock it when it rang. The picture of a young boy named Roy appeared. He answered.  
“Blondie, I was worried.” His voice was low. “How are you? Do you...”  
“I'm sorry, this is not Felicity.”  
The voice of the boy changed quickly, he was worried and aggressive.  
“Who are you? Where is Felicity? I want to speak with her!”  
“I'm Ray Palmer, I work...”  
“I know who you are. Why are you answering her phone?”  
“She didn't come to work this morning... So I came to her place, just to see if she was fine... I found her lying on the floor, sleeping with red eyes... Did something happen?”  
“I'm on my way, leave her alone.”  
He hung up. A few minutes later, the teenage boy entered, keys in hand. He looked lost, sad and worried.  
“Where is she?”  
“In her bedroom. I didn't want to leave...”  
“You can go now.”  
He walked into the bedroom, whispering a quiet “Felicity? It's me, Roy.” Ray heard the bed move, then Felicity's voice full of tears, and he left.

Ray was a man who hated not to know. He was curious, he wanted problems to be solved. So when he arrived his office, he went straight to his computer and wrote the few lyrics that he remembered hearing at Felicity's. The result quickly appeared: “The Fighter by The Fray”. The music started filling the silent office. Why was Felicity listening to only that song? Did she lose someone? Did she lose someone she loved?

She came to work the next day. She didn't talk about what happened; he didn't ask. But one week later, he was walking toward Palmer Technologies when a newsstand caught his eye. Oliver Queen was on the cover of a gossip magazine with the title “In Europe Again...” Something inside him told him that it was not true...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> It's my first Arrow fanfic, hope you liked it !  
> English is not my mother tongue so thank you youfixedmybrokenwings.tumblr.com for your help !


End file.
